Lightning Flashes
by codebreaker
Summary: She had a chance. A chance at proving herself. But even the person behind the mask gets scared sometimes.
1. MASKED

_"Welcome, Naomi Igarashi, the Third Division's new captain."_

She knew she'd have a hard time adjusting to being a captain, especially so soon after returning to the Soul Society. She knew that she'd especially have to work harder because of the betrayals of Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tosen.

"While Kensei and I both get to just relax for the day, it appears like lil Naomi has her hands full her first day as captain" Shinji's grin as he spoke earned a swipe from the shorter Visored, but she only managed to whiff just short of his shoulders. "Ah, Naomi, that's not nice!"

"You're not helping me feel any less nervous about this, ya know." She pouted at the older Visored, the nervousness in her eyes betraying her. The only response she got was a slap on the back and a thumbs up before he disappeared off. Her attention turned to the other two. Along with the three captains, Mashiro was to be instated as co-lieutenant.

"You'll be great at this! I know you'll be!" Mashiro flashed her a grin before jumping up on Kensei's back, giggling the entire time he grumbled at her. Giving up, he turned to Naomi, giving her a reassuring look.

"She's right, you know. You'll be fine."

Before she knew it, she was left alone with nothing but her anxieties and a squad to meet up with.

* * *

The Third Division had been assigned to hollow duty out in the less crowded area of the Rukon district. Unfortunately for them, the sheer number of hollows that somehow got in was severely underestimated. It was by some stroke of luck they managed to evacuate the area in time before any serious collateral damage had been dealt.

Naomi had little trouble spotting the lieutenant, as he easily gave out orders from his spot on one of the buildings. At the moment, her presence went undetected, which was exactly what she wanted. The first thing she did was gauge the situation.

Or at least that's what she would've done. She spotted the huge hollow speeding towards the lieutenant before he did. A winged one with massive claws and bug-like eyes that bulged out the side of its head. Like most hollows, it was pretty ugly.

Wasting no time closing the distance to put herself between him and the hollow, the sounds of battle slowed down as the surrounding soul reapers stared in their direction. Naomi didn't need to see their faces to know the shock and confusion they felt. She had blocked the hollow's attack with little effort, her zanpakuto had remained sheathed.

She could only assume that's what caused the most confusion, the haori she wore gave them all the answers they needed.

"So you're the new captain, huh?" She looked over her shoulder, a confident and easy grin as her mask started to form.

"Indeed. Naomi Igarashi, and I take it you're my lieutenant?" He only nodded in response, staring at her in wide-eyed confusion and wonder.

Her mask was fully formed when she turned her full attention back to the hollow. It had two main horns coming out just above her ears, crookedly pointing upwards. Sharp teeth and equally sharp edges defined her mask, along with two markings resembling lightning bolts rested horizontally under her eyes. Her eyes had a silver on black appearance, as opposed to her regular light brown. The air suddenly felt heavier, darker. Much more dangerous now that she donned the mask. She would not see this but everyone had taken a step backwards, save for Izuru perhaps.

She would not know of this. It would not bother her if she had known, however.

"Hollows, huh? Guess this is an easy task after all. Here I was, all worried." Her voice, despite being heavily distorted under her mask, still held that light, confident tone.

A cero formed at the tip of her index finger. As soon as the hollow lifted its massive claws, she unleashed it, easily incinerating it and just about every hollow immediately behind it. There was a moment where the hollows all seem to pause, circling them instead of striking. If she didn't know any better, she'd think they were trying to gauge the new opponent who stood before them. In turn, the gears in her head were already turning, thinking of a way to end this quickly. Heaving a sigh, she turned to face the soul reapers behind her. The way they eyed her told her all she needed to know; they were half expecting her to give an order, they were also likely unsure of what she could possibly do next. There was a general feeling of slight fear, likely at the sight of her mask.

"If you're expecting an order, you already have it. We should probably take care of these hollows before they start causing more trouble than they're worth." She locked eyes with the blond lieutenant. She could see him hold back a flinch as she spoke to him. "Say, I never got your name."

Of course, she already knew his name. She just wanted him to tell her himself.

"Izuru Kira." His voice came out much steadier than the look he was giving her right now, though she supposed she might have just been seeing things. He seemed to be able to hold her gaze much better now than he had just moments before.

All she needed to do now was unsheath her blade. The real battle started the moment she did.

The battle was extremely one-sided from there on out.

* * *

Once back at the barracks, they all assembled in the main hall. Naomi was the last one to walk in, there was a confidence in her stride as she entered just after Izuru. She was almost intimidating if not for the grin she wore, bright and warm.

"I suppose after that little show, you all have many questions." She announced upon reaching the front of the room. "While being a Visored is not going to hinder my own performance as your new captain, I'm aware it may make you hesitate to trust me."

She spun to face the room, the grin now dropped. A more serious expression replaced it. Naomi knew she had to choose her next few words carefully, her speech was to be as carefully constructed as she could possibly make it without making it seem forced. Something she struggled greatly with, apparently. She didn't let that show.

"But I did not take up this position expecting any of you to trust me immediately. Trust is earned, not given." The whispers after she said this told her of their mixed feelings of the situation, and she did not fault them for questioning any of it. There was no comforting them over the hollow side of her, no amount of reassuring could make anyone feel less uneasy about it. "If the mask is what is putting you off, I'm sure there will be plenty of chances to prove that isn't something you need to fear. That is unless you happen to be an enemy. Which, I sincerely hope, no one in this room would ever have to become one."

Though the general unease did not so much as waver, there was a lighter feeling. Her smile, softer than the grin she had worn earlier, broke that unease. The tension that it left behind was noted, but it was much easier to breathe now.

It would not last, because as soon as she brought her hand up to her face, everyone took a step back. It was as if they were prepared to run. She laughed, bringing her hand down to her hip.

"Well, it's nice to know how we would all react if I put on the mask. Let's hope that does not translate to how you would fare on the battlefield. We're allies, and as your captain, I intend to fight alongside you. But like I said, I don't expect anyone here to trust me instantly. I intend to earn that." The smile she wore did not once waver. "Please, do not hesitate to call me out on my bullshit if I make a mistake."

With that, the meeting was over.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent settling in.

"How was your first day as captain?" Shinji had asked upon seeing again that evening. They had agreed on seeing each other after the first day, somewhere close to the fifth division barracks seeing it was between the third and ninth.

"Not entirely sure how the first impression of me went, seeing as it was on the battlefield against, quite possibly, a hundred hollows. Don't know if the assembly really helped much either." They were waiting on Kensei and Mashiro now, the pair taking their time to get here.

"Ah, c'mon. It couldn't be that bad. I'm sure they'll warm up to you in no time." Any conversation they may have had was interrupted by Kensei and Mashiro loudly arguing, though Naomi hesitated to call it an argument as it was mostly just Kensei angrily scolding Mashiro for something. Nothing out of the ordinary for them.

The evening went by quickly, it blurred. Naomi spent most of it distracted by this weird feeling in her gut, along with the gnawing anxiety that clawed at each and every one of her thoughts. She knew Shinji was perceptive enough to pick up on her mood, and if he had, he didn't once comment on it. She would be grateful for it. If he had asked about it, she would not have an answer for him for even she did not know what was tearing through her gut, causing her so much stress. It certainly could've been the aftermath of her first day as captain, but surely even that wouldn't have caused this much of a storm among her emotions.

Unfortunately, this would only test her patience. This feeling would keep clawing its way back to the surface, time and time again. Naomi would not get any answers until many months later.


	2. SHIFTING

Found within dimly lit chambers, a masked figure would make their rounds. Chains hung from the ceiling, hooks dragging across the floor as they swayed. Stepping out into the courtyard, lightning arced overhead, bouncing from the top of one crumbling pillar to another. The sky remained dark with storm clouds, but rain would never fall.

The masked figure was not human in form. Its chimeric appearance was a terrifying sight to most. It had hair that resembled the mane of a lion, horns poking out from behind its ears were like those of a gazelle. It had a humanoid torso, humanoid arms, but its hands ended in talons. Its legs were more like those of a goat, hooves and all. Its mask resembled some sort of animal skull, eye sockets empty and dark. Only two small golden flames glowed where its eyes were supposed to be. It stood no shorter than nine feet tall.

"It's been a while since you came to visit, dear Naomi."

"I assume it's just you greeting me today, Rakurai."

Their voice was thunderous yet it was something of a high pitched sound, almost hyena-like in nature.

"You would assume the other half would be here, too? Are they not always present, my dear? You cannot have one without the other, you should know this." They paused, watching lightning crash down beside them. "But no, they are not physically here to greet you. Just know they are here, whether you see them or not."

"I hope you don't intend on speaking in riddles the entire time."

"I do not." Thunder boomed in the distance.

"Then you'll be forward when you tell me why you've asked me to meet you like this." Their silence was only broken by the sound of thunder, growing louder and louder.

"Watch the shadows, dear Naomi. Not everyone is who they say they are."

"You said you wouldn't talk in riddles."

He spoke, but his words would be drowned out by the thunder that sounded right over their heads. Lightning struck between them, leaving stars in her vision. She blinked and everything started to fade.

All she would wake up with was the sense of foreboding.

* * *

"You and I are heading out to Hueco Mundo today."

The mission report was given to her in the early hours of the morning, just minutes after she stepped into the office. One of the ranked officers had handed it to her just moments before Izuru stepped in.

"Wh-, why?" Naomi stepped forward, stretching as she started for the door.

"Head Captain wanted to us to meet up with Halibel, something about wanting to maintain a relationship so we don't get another Aizen." The mood shifted to something cold but it was quickly disregarded by the Visored captain. "If it makes you feel better, we're not going alone."

There was no waiting for a response as she grinned at him before making her way out the door with a little too much energy for how early it was. Naomi didn't have to look to know that Izuru was easily keeping up with her. She knew he likely had questions for her, could feel the uneasiness coming off of him in waves. But no other words were exchanged between them, leaving a sort of question hanging in the air. It wouldn't be answered.

Upon arriving at the senkaimon, rigged by Captain Kurotsuchi to get them into Hueco Mundo. There, waiting for them, was Momo and Shuhei. They silently greeted the pair as they stopped just a few feet away. Shinji and Kensei, along with Mashiro, stood a bit away. Naomi briefly regarded them, a smirk gracing her features.

"I take it you guys aren't coming with us?"

Shinji scoffed, being the only one awake enough in the trio to give a proper answer. Kensei was much too occupied glaring at a sleeping green-haired lieutenant napping at his feet. Or on his feet, really.

"Nah. I'll take paperwork over dealing with whatever you guys are gonna encounter on the other side."

Naomi didn't miss the severely anxious look Momo threw her captain's way. She sighed, a glare thrown at the blonde captain. It was, however, a half-hearted glare on her part.

"You say that as if you expect something to go wrong." Shinji gave her his trademark grin in response, half lazily and half sleepy. He turned to leave, throwing a wave over his shoulder before disappearing. Kensei briefly said his piece, short and sweet, before he kicked Mashiro awake. The pair were gone within seconds, too busy bickering to properly address them with a bye.

The trio of lieutenants regarded each other silently before shifting their gazes to her. There was an uneasiness that hung between them, the question from earlier still rang silently. Tilting her head a little, more to eavesdrop on a nearby conversation, she quietly regarded their expressions. Their subtle nervousness told her of some sort of mistrust, though she could not blame them.

"No disrespect or anything but uh, why are you the one leading us and not one of the other captains?" Shuhei would be the brave one, voicing the question that was so heavily weighing down on them silently until just now.

She hummed, rocking back on her heels.

"I suppose it could be because they don't want to deal with the Arrancars any more than anyone else would. Guess I was the only one they figured that'd be willing." She paused, amused by the confused expressions they gave her. "Honestly? I dunno why either. I don't get told these things."

She nodded towards the senkaimon, now a haphazard garganta, a gesture for them to go on ahead. There was a slight pause before any of them made a move, there was a sort of hesitation before Shuhei started towards it. The other two followed suit, Naomi closely following on their heels. There were a few murmurs of farewells as they stepped through.

They were prepared for many things, they had to be. But they would not be prepared for what awaits them on the other side.


End file.
